Mia is MIA
by Snowflake-101
Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please review! Based right after the Winter Carnival. Mia was suppose to go to Genovia...but now she's missing
1. Default Chapter

Michael's POV Mia's gone. No! She's not dead (well, actually, no one knows that....stop! Bad thought!)! She's missing, gone, vanished. And her dad is going insane! I swear! Everyone one who knows Mia is at her loft right now. The guest (well, search party) is: Mia's mom Mia's dad Frank (aka, Mr. Gianini) Lilly Me Tina Shameeka Mia's Grandmother Boris Kenny Lars ...........and lots of other people I don't know. Mia's mom (Helen), won't stop crying, and is doing it in Frank's arms. Well, here, I guess I should explain what happened- Okay, so it was the day after the Winter Dance. It was my best day of my life, because the love of my life, aka Mia, told me she loved me too! We were kissing and dancing the whole night, it was perfect! So then we go to the loft, ad saw goodbye, and have a goodnight kiss. That was the last time I saw her. From what I heard, the next day Mia was suppose to leave and go with her grandmother, dad, and Lars to Genovia, where she was staying for winter break. Before they left, Mia asked her Grandmother if she (Mia) could go downstairs to the Plaza gift shop to pick up some last minute things. Sense it was right downstairs, Mia's Grandma let her go, and without Lars (VERY BAD!!!). No one's seen her since. And, because it was so early, no one else was awake at the Plaza, so no one saw her, or knows what happen to her. Mia's dad has been trying to sue the Plaza ever since he found out. But, at least he found out a good way. Lilly, and I, did not.  
Lilly was watching t.v., and flipping channels, when all of a sudden, I hear from my room- "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!!!" When I came into the room, asking what was wrong, all Lilly did was kept repeating, "No way. No way.........NO WAY!!!!!" Then she pointed to the t.v. My mouth dropped open, as I read-  
  
NEWS FLASH- AMELIA MIGNONETTE GRIMALDI THERMOPOILS RENALDO, PRINCESS OF GENOVIA IS MISSING IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO ON THIS DISAPERENCE, PLEASE CONTACT THE POLICE AMEADATILY  
  
My Mia...My Mia...was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries..'Tear, Tear'  
  
Author Note: Okay, here's my next chapter. I hope it will be better then the last chapter! And that you like it, so please review afterwards!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Lilly and I were both crying. I was holding her. When our parents came in, they knew something was up. Lilly and me were never holding each other, much less crying. Once the saw the t.v., they understood, and called Mia's mom. She of course had already known, but was still in shock. Once mom was done talking to Helen, she gave us the phone. "Hello" I said, trying not to sound weak  
  
"Hi Michael, Hi Lilly."  
  
"Hi" Lilly sniffled  
  
"I know this whole thing is really hard on you guys" Mrs.Thermopolis continued "But if you would like you could come to our house for a little while. I've already called some of Mia's other friends, and there on their way. I know it might be hard for you guys to be at Mia's house," I could tell Helen was crying now "But you guys would be the best support for everyone I think."  
  
"We'll be over as soon as we can" I told her. I saw Lilly nod in agreement  
  
"Thanks you guys, see you soon," She said  
  
Lilly and I were ready in ten minutes. Lilly was wearing a black velvet dress. I decided that instead of black, I would wear blue. Lilly didn't approve  
  
"Michael!" Lilly cried "Mia is...Mia is...well, you know what she is, and you wear blue!?"  
  
"Yes, I'll explain later, right now are focus is to be at Mia's house at be there for people."  
  
She nodded again. Lars was at the door when we walked out. Both Lilly and me were surprised to see him. "Lars," I said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to escort you. There'll be a lot of press outside of this building, and outside Mia's house. I just want to keep you guys safe." Then he mumbled "Because I couldn't keep Ms. Mia safe." Lilly went up to Lars, and gave him a hug and said, "It's not your fault Lars, all you were doing was following orders, if it was anyone's fault it was the Plaza's for not having better security. So, thanks for being here."  
  
I shook his hand, and said "Thanks dude." Then I whispered "Mia would've been proud" Lars wiped a tear from his eye. Then Lilly said, "Okay, enough of this, its time to go and show the press what were made of!"  
  
I whispered again to Lars, "So, in other words, she wants to tell the press about her show." Lars laughed, but Lilly gave me an evil eye, which she is very good at.  
When we stepped outside, Lars was right, the whole block was full of reporters yelling,  
  
"Hey! What does it feel like to find out that your best friend, and girlfriend are missing?"  
  
"How was it like to kiss the Princess of Genovia, then find out the next day, she was gone?"  
  
"Do you think Ms. Amelia is dead?" Okay, I really was about to punch that one, but Lars grabbed me.  
  
"Don't Michael." He said sternly "That wouldn't be good for your image. And plus, Mia wouldn't want you to do it." he winked as I put my arm down. I did glare at the reporter though. When we got into the limo that was going to take us, Lilly had a sad look on her face. I asked her,  
  
"Lilly? What's wrong?" She looked at my slowly, and tear was running down her cheek. That's all it was, one little tear, but it meant so much.  
  
"Do you really think she's dead?" She asked quietly. I winced, but answered,  
  
"No, Lilly, I don't. Not just because that's what my heart wants to believe, it's what I know. Mia's too strong to break that easily. She's too powerful in mind and body to let someone hurt her. She's too smart to let go. She knows that people out here love her, and are looking for her, and will never give up till she's found...safe and unharmed."  
  
Lilly smiled, and said in reply, "Your right Michael, she's just too Mia to be dead. But, I wish she would come home soon, I miss her so much!"  
  
"As do I, Lilly, as do I." She cried some more in my arms, as I rocked her.  
  
When we got there, Mrs. Thermopolis came running out, and Lilly got out, and now Helen rocked her. It was weird, yes, but it broke my heart. When we came in, I saw a lot of people from school, Mia's friends, and the rest of Mia's family. All of them were crying, most of them were doing it in other people's arms. Lilly and me went over to Tina. Once she saw us coming, she ran up to Lilly.  
  
"Oh Lilly! I can't believe it!" She sobbed. Now it was Lilly's turn to hold someone, and she did. A couple minutes later, Helen came up, and said,  
  
"Um, Lilly, the press wants someone to speak, but sense me and Mia's dad are not really up for that, and your use to being on t.v., and of course because your Mia's best friend, we were wondering if you could make the speech?"  
  
Lilly slightly smiled, and answered, "It would be an honor, but really, I think Michael should do it." She looked, and smiled at me. "Michael's Mia's boyfriend, and today, in the car, he taught me something that I never would have probably never had learned, trust, and hope."  
  
Helen was crying and smiling, then looked at me. "Michael, would you-" I cut her off  
  
"Mrs. Thermopolis, you don't even have to ask, of course I'll do it." She smiled again, and gave me hug.  
  
"Thanks Michael, it really means a lot to be and Mia's father."  
  
I looked at Mr. Renaldo, he was crying, something I never thought I would ever see him do. I made my way to the door, opened it. The lights of the reporter's camera went off every second. The rest of the guest came outside too, but went to the back to watch. I began my speech. 


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV  
  
I looked over the crowd. There were dozens of mikes shoved right next to me, and I saw all Mia's friends and family. My first reaction was, 'Michael? What have you gotten yourself into? You could never talk in front of all these people' I thought. Then I remembered Mia, about how right now, she was being held against her will. Mia had to deal with the press all the time, but now instead of facing that fear, she was living another one, a bigger one. And I, Michael Mostivitz, was scared of the press? No, not this time. So I started to talk, " Hi, my name is Michael Mosticitz, and well right now, I'm Mia's boyfriend, and not to mention the brother of her best friend. But today i'm here to talk about the thing that has affected everyone's heart, including mine, Mia's disappearance. My sister Lilly, and I, first couldn't believe it when we first found out. How could such a wonderful, amazing, talented, and I could go on forever believe me, girl be missing? When Lilly, Lars, and myself stepped out of our apartment today, there was the press all over, asking questions. There was one that truly hurt me. And nothing usually ever hurts me, but this question did, 'Do you think Ms. Amelia is dead?'. It hurt so badly to hear that, it hurt so much. When I got into the car, if you don't mind me saying Lilly," I saw Lilly shake her head, so I went on, "My, sister Lilly, was crying, another thing we never do. But this, of course, had never happened before. She told me what was wrong; 'Do you really think she's dead?'. I just stared at her for a second, then told her the god honest truth, 'No, Lilly, I don't. Not just because that's what my heart wants to believe, it's what I know. Mia's too strong to break that easily. She's to powerful in body and mind, to let someone hurt her. She's too smart to let go. She knows that people out here love her, and are looking for her, and they will never give up till she's found....safe, and unharmed." I looked out in the audience; Helen was sobbing, just like everyone else. Lilly was too, but differently. She was silently crying, tears falling down her cheek, and some dripping off her nose. She wouldn't let anyone hold, or hug her; she just kept looking straight, at me, and crying. My eyes started to well up, but I went on. "Lilly's response was also very true, 'Your right Michael, she's too Mia to be dead. But, I wish she would come home soon, I miss her so much!' Lilly's right. We all miss Mia so much! She meant everything to me! And so, I'd like to close by saying this, Mia's kidnappers, if your watching this, you will be sorry for kidnapping Mia! You will be caught, because you will be caught! I love Mia way too much to give up on her this easily!" I was really crying now. Lilly saw that, and ran up too me, gave me a hug, and finished what I could not. "Please, you kidnappers!" She cried, still holding me "Don't hurt her, let her come back to us! We love her so much! And Mia, if for some, strange reason, you're watching this, please, with all my heart, please, do don't lose hope! We will find you! We will find you, safe and unharmed! Because we love you Mia, we all," She moved the camera so it faced the audience. All Mia's friends and family said they loved her, and blew kisses. The cameras went back to me and Lilly. " love you, from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you, and good- bye." We walked together back into the loft, still silently crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN; Thanks so much for all the reviews! To answer your question the reason that it was in a giant bloke last time was because I forgot to put in returns, so sorry about that. And the reason that you have to have signed reviews is because of my parents. So here's the next chapter,  
  
Mia's mom came up to us, and said,  
  
"I'm am so grateful to you guys for doing that, even though I know that your suffering just as much as us." She gave us a quick hug, and whispered " I'm going to tape so that when Mia gets home....................which, of course she will, I'll show it to her, so that she knows how much you guys love and care for her." She left Lilly and me alone after that.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Lilly asked quietly.  
  
"We go look for Mia." I said as boldly as I could.  
  
"All right," Lilly answered "But, where do we start?"  
  
"Let's go see if there's any clues at the Plaza" I suggested.  
  
"All right," She said, "Let's go" We said good-bye to every one, and left as soon as we could. Lars followed us though.  
  
"Where do you two think your going?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm sorry Lars," Lilly started to explain, but I cut her off.  
  
"We're going to look for clues." I told him.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." He said. "I'll go get the car. You two stay here."  
  
"All right, but let's hurry. Were already losing time." I said  
  
As soon as Lars left, Lilly looked around in all directions and went, "So went do we ditch him?"  
  
Even during this situation, Michael had to laugh. This wasn't something he would ever hear out of Lilly's mouth.  
  
"Well," He explained "I was going to ditch him, but now you need a security card to get into the Plaza, so we'll need him."  
  
"Gotcha." Lilly said and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Michael gave her a wink, right as the limo with Lars pulled up to the curb. When they got inside, Lars handed them a backpack. Michael looked at it, and asked,  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Look inside." Lars said  
  
Michael unzipped the bag, and started looking around inside, as Lars explained.  
  
"There's fingerprint powder, heat sensitive glasses, a built in camera and cell phone, and a walkie-talkie." Lars said, pointing to each gadget.  
  
"Whoa" Michael said, his eyes getting bigger at each new object. "How did you get all of this?"  
  
"From the secret service. You never know when it will come in handy."  
  
"All say" Lilly said looking at all the stuff with Michael.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Lars said, digging in his coat pocket "Here. It's your ID passes."  
  
He handed one to both Lilly and Michael, as the three stepped out of the limo in front of the Plaza. It was a good thing, Michael thought, as they walked up the steps to the entrance, where the guard stood, that the press didn't know about this, or they'd never live through this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had essays to write, and exam to study for. Hope you like this one. I tried to combine both mystery and emotions, because some people wanted different.  
  
Michael and Lilly pretended to be having a casual conversation as they walked up.  
  
As they got to the door, the security guard stopped them.  
  
"You are only aloud in with-" He started, but Lilly, being Lilly, was too impatient to waste time.  
  
"Passes, we know. Michael, show him" Lilly said  
  
Michael pulled out the passes, and showed them to the guard.  
  
The guard then looked at the passes, and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Plaza Mr. and Mrs. Moscovitz." He said, and stepped out of their way.  
  
The Plaza had pretty much gone back to it's normal self, with the exception of a couple more police officers sulking around.  
  
They had a picture of Mia, and Michael and Lilly decided that they would show the picture around, and see if anyone knew anything.  
  
Lilly noticed a woman dressed in all black, with a scarf about to leave.  
  
'Funny' Lilly thought, as she walked over to the woman 'It's not even cold outside.'  
  
When she was about a foot away from her, Lilly said,  
  
"Um, excuse me Miss?"  
  
The woman pretended not to hear her. Lilly watched her suspiciously, and took out her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Lars?" Lilly said into it  
  
"Yes Lilly?" He answered  
  
"Do you see a woman dressed in all black and scarf just leave." She asked  
  
"Yes" He said curiously  
  
"I want you to follow her" Lilly told him  
  
"All right" Lars said, "Will you and Michael be all right?"  
  
"Yep, just fine. Contact me if anything happens."  
  
Lilly saw Michael over by the window, looking out, and not talking to anyone. Lilly walked up to him and when she put a hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped a mile.  
  
"Oh god Lilly!" He exclaimed when he saw it was only his sister "Don't do that!"  
  
"What?" She said, "Calm down, Michael. Anyway, what's up with you? We're suppose to be asking people about Mia."  
  
Michael's face turned pale, and then he went back to looking out the window. Lilly started looking too, maybe he saw something. But it was nothing. The night was starting, and it was crisp and warm.  
  
"Michael?" Lilly asked quietly  
  
It took him a little while to answer. Even when he did, he still wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Do you think there's still hope?" He asked finally looking slowly up at her with a sad face.  
  
The way Michael was acting, so sad, which wasn't like him, and it scared Lilly.  
  
"Michael," She said, "Let's not worry about that right now. I think we should check into a room, and work more tomorrow. It's been a long day."  
  
Lilly checked in, as Michael brought in the bags.  
  
"Okay," She said bring over the keys to Michael, who was standing next to the elevator. "We have room 110. It's on level three. Let's go."  
  
As soon as they were in their room, Lilly turned on the t.v., and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Somethings never change." Michael said what he thought was quiet, but Lilly heard him.  
  
"And somethings do." She ended still glued to the t.v.  
  
AN: And there it is. Hoped you like it. And I can't read minds, so the only way you can tell me is by reviewing. Well, what are you waiting for? Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long. I've had exams, and this chapter was hard to write, so thanks for waiting. Anyway this chapter is long, and it's means a lot to me, so please review!  
  
Chapter 6 Lilly woke up sometime around midnight to Lars's voice on the walkie- talkie.  
  
"Lilly? Michael?" He said loudly so they could hear him  
  
Lilly bounced off the couch and grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah, Lars, its Lilly. What's up?" Lilly asked quickly  
  
"Well, I really can't tell you over the walkie-talkie, so could you guys please meet me here?" He asked  
  
"Sure, where are you?" Lilly said  
  
"I'm at the corner of, well the corner of your street." He told her  
  
"Okay" Lilly said slowly wondering why "Let me go wake Michael, and we'll be over there soon."  
  
Michael was very reluctant to getting up until he found out that Lars had something.  
  
"Does he have anything?" Michael asked, springing up "Has he found Mia?"  
  
"Michael," Lilly said "Breath. All he said was where to meet him. So hurry up, and we'll find out"  
  
Michael didn't have time to shower, so he put on some new clothes, and stuffed down a bagel.  
  
They arrived at their street corner twenty minutes later. Michael walked straight up to Lars, and asked, "Lars, what's going on? Why are we here?"  
  
"Michael, why don't you sit down." Lars said quietly, almost sad.  
  
They sat down in a nearby police station.  
  
"Lars?" Michael asked nervously "What is going on? I need to know."  
  
Lars breathed deeply. He then called over a police officer that was holding something in a plastic bag.  
  
The moment Lars took it out it in his hands and showed it to Michael, a tear fell down Michael's cheek.  
  
"That's..that's.." Michael stuttered "That's the bracelet I gave Mia the night of the dance."  
  
It was silver and had MM+MT engraved in it.  
  
Michael then broke down. His hands sunk into his hands, and his whole body shook.  
  
He looked up and asked quietly, "Where did you find it?"  
  
Lars turned to the police officer, who answered, "I found it on my desk today, along with this-"  
  
He handed Michael a sticky note, which read, 'There is always hope'  
  
The police officer then gave Michael an envelope which had 'Michael' written on it.  
  
Inside he read, 'Dear Michael, I watched your speech on T.V. last night. It blew me away how courageous you are. I know that wherever Mia is right now, she knows how much you love and miss her. She stays alive because she has hope. She stays alive because she knows you love her. I found the bracelet in Central Park if you're wondering. Remember Michael, there is always hope if someone you love hopes for you. A fellow believer'  
  
Reading this brought a smile to Michael's face.  
  
No one else read the letter, but it brought sprit and hope to anyone who saw Michael's reaction to it.  
  
The police officer, John, asked Michael if he would like to figure out who sent it from the security cameras, but Michael said no.  
  
Lilly left later, and returned to the apartment to get some rest.  
  
Michael went to Mia's house, and asked if he could stay there for the night.  
  
Helen understood, and let Michael go to Mia's room.  
  
No one had gone in there since Mia had been reported missing.  
  
But Helen saw how Michael needed something to keep him strong, so she let him sleep in Mia's bed.  
  
From Mia's bed, Michael could see her desk, where her computer sat. Michael imagined Mia sitting there IM-ing him.  
  
Memories of them together, even when not dating, flooded back to him.  
  
The eggplant- Michael remembered how nice it was to have his arms around Mia.  
  
Halloween- When they went to the Rocky Horror show, and Mia didn't have time to change, so she came in a beautiful gown, making her even more perfect.  
  
The winter dance- How after years of hidden passion for each other, they confessed. And how could he not forget that first kiss.  
  
Michael fell asleep remembering, and smelling Mia's scent off her pillow.  
  
He awoke to gentle nudging of his arm. He opened his eyes to see Helen smiling down at him.  
  
"Good morning Michael" She said  
  
"Good morning" He answered  
  
He didn't have much time for breakfast. He had a slice of toast, thanking Helen, then left.  
  
Today, he was going to go look in Central Park.  
  
John had let Michael keep the bracelet saying how he needed it more then they did. Plus, he said, there wasn't much use of it for evidence.  
  
Michael held it tight, along with the letter in his pocket, as he walked.  
  
It was winter, so it was hard to look for anything with snow on the ground.  
  
After a long search, and still nothing, Michael finally trudged home.  
  
Another week slipped by with nothing, but Michael was still hopeful. Every night, Michael read the letter, then prayed for Mia's safe return.  
  
And every morning, at Michael's doorstep, since Mia had been missing, Michael found a red rose. A note explained that he should give the flowers to Mia when she comes back. A flower for every day she's been gone.  
  
One night, Michael found himself leaving the apartment, and taking a walk.  
  
His feet guided him to the Central Park Zoo, and the penguins. Mia had told Michael about how she would go there when she was sad or just needed to think.  
  
Michael watched the penguins, not caring how they smelled.  
  
This place seemed to relieve him of his stressed and worried life.  
  
At around 6:00, Michael thought he should start heading home. He didn't want anyone to think he was missing too.  
  
He got up slowly, and walking as he looked at his feet.  
  
For one minute he looked up, and saw ahead of him someone, he had started to worry, he would never see again. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note- All right, here's the thing. I'm not going to be putting up more chapters, until I get more reviews. Even if you like it or don't like, please review to tell me, cause I can't read your mind. I'm starting a new story, which should be up in a couple of days. Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Snowflake-101 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hey that boycott from the story worked! I should make you wait longer...Just kidding!!! You guys are great, thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, but I still want more reviews! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Michael saw Mia's limp body walking towards him. He ran up to her, hearing her whisper 'Michael', then catching her as she fainted.  
  
He knew the hospital was just a block down,[AN: Okay, I really don't know this, but work with me] and judging by he state of Mia, she needed one.  
  
As he carried her over, Michael took out his cell phone He knew John's number, so he called him.  
  
"Hello? John here." John answered  
  
"John! It's Michael. I have Mia." Michael said  
  
"How? When? Where?" John exclaimed, "Is she all right?"  
  
"Just now, over at Central Park Zoo. She fainted." Michael told him  
  
"Well, where are you now?" John asked  
  
"I'm bringing her over to the hospital right now." He said  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there. Let me call Mia's parents. I'm sure they'll be glad to know she was found." John answered and hung up.  
  
It took Michael 10 more minutes to get over there. He noticed how light Mia was, how skinny her whole body was.  
  
When her got to the hospital, a nurse rushed up to help.  
  
"Oh my god," the nurse said, "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
Michael nodded "This is princess Amelia. She needs help right away, and food."  
  
The nurse nodded and called for aid. Soon they had Mia on a stretcher, and she was whisked off to the ER.  
  
Michael sat in the waiting room, hoping that Mia would be all right.  
  
5 minutes later, John, Lars, Mia's parents, Lilly, Boris, Tina, Kenny, and Mr. G arrived.  
  
They all ran over to Michael, hounding him with questions.  
  
"Is she all right?" "Where is she?" "When are where did you find her?" "Have they found the kidnapper yet?"  
  
Mr. G, thank god, put a stop to all the questions.  
  
"Enough. We must al me calm and patient. I know were are all glad that Mia was found, and that we all have questions, but Michael can't answer them all right away." He said, then looked at Michael "Michael, as we wait for news, will you please explain what happened?"  
  
So once everyone was seated, Michael told them the whole story. From being at the zoo, to being at the hospital.  
  
When he finished, Mia's mom, who had tears in her eyes, came up and hugged Michael.  
  
"Bless you Michael. I know this has been a hard time for you, but thank you for being here for all of us. I just thank God that were there to see Mia. You really are her hero." She said  
  
Everyone nodded, and Lilly was about to give him a hug too, when a nurse came in.  
  
"Um, Michael Moscovitz?" The nurse said  
  
Both Michael and Mia's dad stood up.  
  
"If it has anything to do with Mia, I should be the first to know." He said, but then saw Michael "Well, we both should."  
  
"Well, Mia just woke up. She's doing fine, but she has many bruises on her legs and arms. And she has a big dent in her head. The doctors are examining the x-rays right now." The nurse said "But, for now, we will let one visitor in at a time to see her."  
  
Mia's dad was about to go, but Helen put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let Michael go." She said, "We both know Mia would like to see him."  
  
She nodded to Michael, and the nurse pointed in the direction of Mia's room.  
  
Michael walked to the door of the room and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in." Came Mia's faint voice  
  
When he walked in, her head was looking the other way toward the window.  
  
"Hi angel." He said  
  
Mia turned her head. Her eyes grew big when she saw him.  
  
"Michael." She said  
  
He came and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Don't talk." He said "Save your strength."  
  
She smiled, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
Michael left a couple minutes later to let her sleep in peace.  
  
When he returned to the waiting, everyone had fallen asleep. He looked up at the hospital clock. It was 11:59. He sat down in a chair next to Lilly, and was about to close his eyes when a piercing voice came in.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
Now everyone was awake and looked up to see who was yelling this late at night.  
  
It was Grandmere, dressing in a black puffy dress, and clutching her purse.  
  
Mia's dad sprang up.  
  
"Mother? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I am here to see the future heir to the throne of my country who was missing thanks to him!" She screamed, pointing to Michael.  
  
Phillipe looked at Michael with a confused expression.  
  
"Michael? Mother, Michael has nothing to do with her being kidnapped! He was the one who found Amelia." He told her  
  
"Yes he does! He must! I've never trusted him!" She yelled  
  
"Mother! Enough! I will not have you here accusing someone who's been by Mia's side since she disappeared. He has been out looking for her this whole time while you've been at the Plaza, ding nothing but drinking sidecars! [AN: I think that's what she drinks. If it's not, sorry.]"  
  
"Well I never!" Grandmere said, face red from anger "You better believe that once she's better, she will be coming with me to Genovia, and not coming back!"  
  
AN: Ha! Cliffy! Well, anyways, hoped you liked it. Also, check out my new story. Thanks much, and don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you dearly. Okay, enough sap, on with the story. Let me know how you like it by reviewing! Thanks much!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Helen stood up abruptly, face bright red with fury.  
  
"You will take my daughter no where!" She bellowed  
  
"This country is no suitable place for a princess. She has been kidnapped once, I will not let that happen again." Grandmere shot back  
  
"And how is Genovia any safer?" Helen asked hotly  
  
"Because there are bodyguards everywhere, and she will be in a palace, not some rundown fire house!" Grandmere stated  
  
Michael decided it would be best if he left, which he did.  
  
He knew Mia's mother would never win. For one, Mia's grandmother had more power then Helen did, and secondly, Grandmere was right, it was safer in Genovia.  
  
Well, they couldn't keep her forever right?  
  
Duh, Michael, she's a princess. By the time it's safe enough, she'll be queen.  
  
And by that time, she'll forget all about Michael.  
  
Michael walked back to Mia's room.  
  
She was still asleep when Michael walled in, and he didn't want to disturb her.  
  
He sat down in a chair next to her, holding her hand, and looking at her with a sad face.  
  
A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
Michael didn't say anything, but the door opened, and soon Lilly was at Michael's side, looking at Mia too.  
  
"It's sure nice to see her again." She said  
  
Michael didn't say anything  
  
"Remember how it was before all this happened?" Lily said, " Before Mia found out she was a princess. Before you guys finally got together. Before she was kidnapped."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I do. I remember. Michael, you can't let Mia's grandmother take Mia away. We don't want to lose any more memories that haven't yet."  
  
Lilly finally sighed, seeing that Michael wouldn't talk. She went to the door, opened it, then heard Michael's voice.  
  
"I remember Lilly. I just hope Mia does too." He said  
  
"If there's ever a time to be brave, Michael, it's now." Lilly said, then left the room  
  
Michael heard her leave, and sunk down farther in his chair.  
  
'I don't know what to do.' He thought shaking his head in despair.  
  
Then Michael heard the door open again, and another figure appeared beside him.  
  
It's was Mia's dad.  
  
"You know Michael, I've been too busy worrying and arguing to say thank you. And I really mean it, thank you. I feel badly knowing my mother was saying those things about you. Don't listen to her, she's just angry because she knows how much Mia loves you. Someone who's not royal." Phillipe then started to swear under his breath in French "Mia's grandmother, will be talking her as soon as she's better. I'm trying be best to stop her, but nothing stops that old lady." And as if he read Michael's mind, he said, "Don't worry, Mia won't forget about you. I'll make sure that she can talk to you, and I'll give you the addresses of the palace."  
  
"Thanks." Michael said quietly  
  
"It's the least I can do for being such a bad father." Phillipe said sadly  
  
Michael wasn't sure what to say, so he just kept quiet.  
  
Once Phillipe had left, Michael went back to thinking.  
  
All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in his head. He quickly grabbed some paper and a pen[AN: I'm not exactly sure where he found paper and a pen, but oh well.], and began writing.  
  
Dear Mia, Hey, hope you're feeling better. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Don't freak out about where I am, I'll make sure Lilly's there. I just had to go get something quickly, so I'll see you soon. I love you, get better soon. Love, Michael  
  
Michael wanted to make this trip as quick as possible, so he put the note on the table next to Mia, and rushed out the room. He found Lilly, who was swearing and kicking the vending machine, and asked her to stay with Mia. She nodded, and Michael walked quickly to the exit. Once outside, he started running. 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I haven't been feeling well. I was writing chapter 3 for my other story while I was sick, but I didn't have a chance to write for this one. So it's here now, finally. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It took Michael two hours to get all the stuff he needed and get it done.  
  
On his trip back to the hospital, he bought some flowers for Mia's room.  
  
At the entrance to the hospital, Michael saw Lilly waiting for him, her face red, and her hands on her hips.  
  
When he got to her, she was screaming.  
  
"Michael! You idiot! Why did you leave? Mia left an hour ago! Her whacked up Grandma said that you're not even nice enough to stay with Mia! Now she has more reasons why she doesn't want you to date Mia!"  
  
Michael's face went pale. He didn't hear the last part. His heart stopped when he heard that Mia was already gone.  
  
"What you mean she's gone?" He asked  
  
"I told you, her Grandmother took her the minute she found out that Mia was okay." Lilly said furiously.  
  
"But.but." Michael stammered "What about her stuff? Her dad? Her mom? What about us?"  
  
Lilly sighed.  
  
"Her dad's going over to Genovia tomorrow, and he's going to bring over her stuff then. He inside right now with Mia's mom signing hospital papers." She said calmly.  
  
Michael walked fast into the hospital, spotted Mia's dad, and went over to him.  
  
Phillipe saw Michael's worried face, and glanced down at the flowers as Michael approached.  
  
"She's gone?" Michael asked again  
  
All Phillipe could do was nod.  
  
"Is she coming back?" Michael asked quietly  
  
Phillipe turned to look at Michael slowly.  
  
"I.I.I don't know." He choked.  
  
Michael looked at the thing he was holding in his hand for Mia.  
  
"Mr. Renaldo? Would you give me Mia's addresses at the palace so I can send this to her."  
  
"Sure." He said "But it would bet better if I sent it. If you sent it, they probably wouldn't give it to her."  
  
Michael nodded  
  
"Do you have a piece of paper so I can attach a note along with it?" Michael asked.  
  
Phillipe handed him a sheet of paper, and Michael sat down and drafted his note.  
  
When he was done he handed both the items to Mia's dad who said he would send it to her today.  
  
Genovian Palace  
  
Mia lay in her bed, her face red and spotted from crying.  
  
Grandmere had taken her away. From her Mom, Fat Louie, Lilly...Michael.  
  
It pained her to think of him. Even if she ever got to see him again, he wouldn't want to date someone who's the princess of a country, and has an evil grandmother.  
  
A few minutes later, someone knocked on her door. Mia thought it was Grandmere, so she kept quiet.  
  
"Ms. Amelia?" A small voice came. "There's a package for you."  
  
Mia jumped off her bed, hoping it was something saying that it was illegal to take a princess away from someone she loved, forever.  
  
But it wasn't. It was a package from her dad.  
  
And she didn't want anything to do with him. It was her dad's fault that Mia was here. Why hadn't he tried to stop Grandmere?  
  
She tossed the package aside, and went to go take a shower.  
  
Mia didn't think of the package again until Grandmere brought it up at dinner.  
  
"What does you're father want?" She asked  
  
"Um.I'm not sure. I haven't opened it yet." Mia said  
  
"Well, you should." Grandmere told her  
  
So when Mia got back to her room, she gave the package a disgusted look.  
  
She sat down on her bed and opened it.  
  
Inside she found a letter..and a CD.  
  
She looked at the CD with a confused look, and then read the letter.  
  
But it wasn't from her dad.  
  
My Mia, I never thought I would be able to say that.. Even now as I write this I wonder how this is possible. I never thought you could love me as much as I loved you. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again when I heard you were kidnapped. And when you were in the hospital I thought that we could start over again, but we never got the chance. I'm so sorry I left. I feel it's my fault that you gone again. Do not blame your dad. He was just as upset as I was when you left. I so sorry for everything. If I ever see you again, I hope to tell you personally. But fore now take this to remember me by, and remember how much I love you, no matter how far away. My love forever, Michael  
  
I tear dropped on the paper as Mia finished. She looked at the CD once more, then put it in boom box she had in her room.  
  
Soon, Mia could hear Michael voice, and he was singing.  
  
When the world collapses,  
  
And your heart is full of emptiness,  
  
Don't hold it in,  
  
Don't scream in pain,  
  
I'll be here,  
  
I'll be here, to dry your tears,  
  
I'll be here, when you call my name,  
  
When everyone turns against you,  
  
And no comfort can you find,  
  
Don't run away and try to forget,  
  
Don't let yourself be alone,  
  
I'll be here,  
  
I'll be here, to dry your tears,  
  
I'll be here, when you call my name,  
  
Let me just hold you tight,  
  
When I hold you, don't scream,  
  
When I comfort you, don't cry,  
  
I'm just here to help, so I'll just wait till that time,  
  
I'll be here,  
  
I'll be here, to dry your tears,  
  
I'll be here, when you call my name,  
  
So don't fear, 'cause I'll be here,  
  
I'll be here to dry your tears,  
  
I'll be here when you call my name,  
  
...When you call my name. .I'll be here  
  
Mia shook as she cried, releasing her pain. She imagined Michael sitting there, holding her. She wanted him to be here.  
  
Michael...  
  
AN: Wow, that was long. So thank me, by reviewing, and remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Oh, and that song that Michael sings, I wrote it so let me know how you liked it. 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Okay, here's another chapter, which I'm sure you've all been just dying to read. Just kidding. But please let me know how you like it by reviewing.  
  
Oh, and please read my friends story on Fiction Press!!! It's really good! It's under Humor, and it's called "Operation Love" by koshigirl45. If you can figure out which character I am, give me your e-mail addresses, and I'll send you an advance chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A maid knocked on Mia's door.  
  
"Princess?" She said quietly "It's time for dinner. The queen wants you dressed and down there in ten minutes."  
  
Mia nodded even though she couldn't see her. Soon, Mia heard the footsteps walk away, and Mia got off her bed.  
  
From her window, Mia could see the garden blooming, and the warm deewy grass and the sun going down. It was warmer her then in New York. Mia told herself that after dinner she would go down to the garden with her flashlight and write in her journal. She had a lot to write about since she didn't have time before..  
  
Mia shook her head. No, she thought, she didn't want to think about that.  
  
She opened her wardrobe and put on a green velvet dress without thinking.  
  
When she looked in the mirror, she realized that it was the same dress she wore to the dance. The one to show Michael she was more then his little sister's best friend.  
  
But it doesn't matter now because she was here, and he was back in New York.  
  
Mia kept the dress on. It still smelled like Michael. And when he was holding her. When her life was finally normal and actually perfect for a change.  
  
Even if it was only one night.  
  
When she arrived in the Dinner Hall, Grandmere was already there, buttering bread.  
  
"There's a note here from your father." She said not looking up.  
  
Mia looked down at her spot, and noticed a folded piece of paper. She picked it up, opened it, and read,  
  
Mia, Hopefully you got my package. I will be arriving tomorrow. But please, before I come, try and remember what happened during your kidnapping. We have to discuss this privatly, my mother wants to forget about it, but I must know. I will explain more when I get there. Try and remember, even though I know you don't want to. Your Father  
  
The nasty images of her kidnapping spilled back into Mia's head. She had been trying for so long to keep them out, and now she had to remember again. She remembered her kidnapper-  
  
"What does your father want Amelia?" Her thoughts were stopped from Grandmere's question.  
  
"What?" Mia asked  
  
Grandmere's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I mean, I beg your pardon?" Mia asked again  
  
"What does your father want?" Grandmere repeated  
  
"Oh," Mia said, trying to cover up, "He, um, just wanted to let me know that he's coming tomorrow."  
  
Grandmere scoffed. "Well, that was foolish of him. I already knew that." She said, and dropped the subject.  
  
Back in her room, Mia felt tired, and drifted into sleep, and a painful memory.  
  
*****************  
  
"Grandmere, I'm going downstairs for a minute, I'll be back soon." Mia called  
  
"Princess, " Her bodyguard, Lars said, "I'll come with you."  
  
"No, I'll be fine Lars." Mia said smiling, "I'm just going to be down stairs getting some last minute things. What's the worst that could happened?" She laughed, aand headed out the door.  
  
She started humming a song that had been stuck in her head as she walked downstairs.  
  
Mia dropped her purse on the floor, and bent to pick in up..then everything went dark.  
  
She woke up, and her head hurt like hell.  
  
"Oh, god," She said, rubbing her head, "What happened?"  
  
She opened her eyes. She was in small concrete room. Newspapers scattered the floor, and there was no light except from a crack in the wall.  
  
She picked up some newspapers and gasped in horror. On the paper was a picture of Mia trying on dresses, but someone had whited out everything else, and circled Mia with a fat red pen.  
  
She looked around and noticed the same thing; whited out pictures of just Mia, and herself circled.  
  
Then she saw what she figured was today's paper. In big, bold letters, read-  
  
Mia is MIA  
  
She gasped, 'Who would do something like this?'  
  
"Good morning my sweet." Came a voice, and Mia became cold as she turned to see who it was.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide as she saw...  
  
AN: Ha, Ha, cliffy!! Review and tell me if you have any guesses of who it is. 


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Wow, I had a lot of reviews for that chapter. I have to say, saltytheseahorsecrabshell, yours was the most....creative one. I was going to wait till the end of the story to actually tell who it was, but since you guys are the best, I decided to tell you now. And you guys are either really good detectives, guesses or it was just obvious, but the real kidnapper was most of the guesses.  
  
So thanks again, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Still in the nightmare*  
  
"Kenny?!" I hear my voice crack in astonishment and fright  
  
"Hello Princess." My says, smiling in a strange calm way  
  
"Kenny, why did you do this?" I asked  
  
"Because I knew that if I didn't do something, you'd still be with Michael. I know that he loves you, and supposedly love him. But I didn't want you too. I wanted you all for myself. And I knew we were perfect for each other. We're both outcasts, smart, sensible people." He laughed, "And plus, Michael's too old for you."  
  
"I think you lost that sensible side Kenny." I spat at him  
  
"Mia, Mia. You will learn to respect me soon. And you will forget all about Michael." He said  
  
"Kenny, you can hurt me all you want, but don't you dare put a finger on Michael." I told him  
  
"Now, now. I want harm either of you, but there are other ways."  
  
"Kenny, I'm the princess of Genovia. Both they and the New York cops are out looking for me. They will find me."  
  
Kenny laughed coldly again, "That's what you think. But no one has a clue where you are Princess."  
  
"Kenny," I said quietly, as I started to cry, "Stop this. You don't know what you're doing. Stop....please."  
  
"Mia, I can't. You broke my heart, and it's time for Michael to suffer the way I did too."  
  
*End of nightmare*  
  
Mia woke up, drenched in sweat, and oddly, tears too.  
  
She couldn't believe she had to live through that horrible experience again.  
  
'And I'm going to have to tell Dad tomorrow.' She thought.  
  
Mia spent the rest of the night hugging her knees, rocking slowly back and forth, not wanting to fall asleep again.  
  
And it was the same position her maid found her in the next morning.  
  
"Oh my God," She said, looking at Mia. Mia's eyes were wide with terror, and she had dark lines underneath them, "I have to go get the queen."  
  
Mia, not caring that Grandmere would too see her like this, still kept rocking back and forth.  
  
Soon, she heard quick footsteps coming to her door.  
  
"Dear Lord," She heard Grandmere say in a near whisper, which was unusual, "Amelia?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Should I call a doctor?" The maid asked  
  
"No. Call her father. He would like to know about this. He should be on his way all ready." Grandmere ordered  
  
The maid left, but Grandmere lingered for a little while.  
  
"This has to do with your kidnapping doesn't it Amelia?" She asked. It was the first time she had uttered a word about the kidnapping. And the way she said it sent a chill down Mia's spine.  
  
And for the first time in hours, Mia spoke,  
  
"Grandmere, you weren't there. You didn't know how horrible it was. You didn't feel the cold and fear. You didn't have the pain, not the way I did."  
  
And to Mia's astonishment, Grandmere came over to her, sat down on the bed, and embraced her. She didn't notice or care that Mia's tears and running mascara was wreaking her dress.  
  
"My dear Amelia," She said soothingly, "You're right, I wasn't there, but I still felt the pain. I never showed it, but I was hurting so badly inside. I thought I'd never see my grandchild ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." And then, Grandmere actually starting crying.  
  
And this time, it wasn't because of selfishness, but because she was so worried about her grandchild, the future queen of her country.  
  
And then it was Mia's turn to hug her back.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, or the rest of my family and friends." She said A half in hour later, someone knocked on Mia's door.  
  
Grandmere stood up, and dried off her tears. She didn't want to look like a softy.  
  
"Come in." She said  
  
"Your Majesty?" The maid said, opening the door, "The prince has arrived. He's downstairs."  
  
"Thank you Eleanor." Grandmere said "Will you have tea for three ready and invite him into the Family Quarters."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Eleanor said, curtsying, and closing the door again.  
  
"Well Amelia, why don't we change and meet your father downstairs." Grandmere said as soon as Eleanor had left  
  
Mia nodded and got off the bed.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Grandmere said, then left.  
  
Mia changed into a soft blue dress which was somewhat see through, so she added a shall on top.  
  
She looked in the mirror, not recognizing herself. She dabbed her eyes, and wiped the mascara of her face. She didn't feel like adding any new make-up, so she left her room ready to face her father, and to tell her story.  
  
AN: I hope you liked reading that chapter as much as I liked writing it. I know it was sappy, but it worked with the story. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter, glad you liked it. And doing another chapter this quickly is unusual for me, so you better like it! ; )  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Mia walked to face her Dad and Grandmere, a horrible thought registered in her mind.  
  
'What if they don't believe me? Not about bring kidnapped but about Kenny. I mean, Dad met him, and he really liked him.' Mia wondered, but nonetheless, she was still going to tell the truth. It wasn't her fault if they didn't believe her.  
  
As she entered the room, her father stood up to greet her, but Grandmere stood seated. "Hi Mia, how are you doing?" He asked and hugged her.  
  
"I'm doing all right." She replied, but then said truthfully, "But last night was hard." Phillipe nodded, "Yes, I heard about that. So, why don't we talk." He said and gestured to a chair.  
  
Mia nodded and sat down across from him and Grandmere.  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning." Her dad offered  
  
"Well, I guess I was told Grandmere and Lars that I was going downstairs to pick up some last minute things." She said, "And on my way down, somebody must have knocked something on my head, because everything went dark."  
  
"Did you happen to see anyone? Like your attack or a guard perhaps?" Phillipe asked "No." Mia answered, "All I saw was dark"  
  
"All right." He said, "Go on."  
  
*******************(Right after Mia had meet Kenny)  
  
"Mia, I can't. You broke my heart, and it's time for Michael to suffer the way I did too." "Kenny, I'm sorry if I broke your heart, but you don't understand-" Mia said, trying to calm down  
  
"No, Mia, I understand completely. You never liked me from the moment we went out, at least, not as much as I liked you." His eyes gleamed, "So, once we broke up, I didn't think my heart could stand much more. But then you had to go and fall in love with Moscovitz that same night." Kenny looked disgusted, "From that moment on I wanted revenge. I wanted both of you to know how it felt to have your hearts broken." "But I didn't kidnap anyone." Mia argued  
  
"Oh, no, that's where you're wrong. See, you did something much worse. I gave you my heart, you didn't steal it, but no, you threw it back on the ground with not even a bit of remorse." He said  
  
"Kenny, you're acting crazy. I said, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. I don't choose who I want to love. I can't just love whoever I want to."  
  
"Wrong again Mia. See, while you're hear, you will learn to love me as much as I love you, and hate Michael as much as I do."  
  
"You sick, nasty, mean, awful," Mia cussed and screamed at him, but Kenny just smirked.  
  
"Trust me, you'll learn. Now, I assume you're very hungry. Would you like something to eat?" He asked  
  
Mia just scowled and turned away, but her stomach did the talking for her. Kenny smiled. "All right, I guess that's a yes. I'll be back soon princess." And he walked up the creaking stairs.  
  
'I wonder where I am.' Mia thought as soon as Kenny had left.  
  
She looked around again to maybe help her find some answers, but no avail. There were no windows to look out, just the cold concrete floor.  
  
Soon Kenny came back. "You will dine with me upstairs." He said, and Mia glared at him but got up.  
  
"It better be vegetarian." She told him  
  
"You will either eat what I provide you, or starve." He replied like it was no big deal, and continued walking.  
  
Upstairs was fancier then the basement, but not much. There were windows, but they were covered up with dark curtains.  
  
Kenny noticed her gaze, and said, "I like to keep to myself."  
  
"I've noticed." Mia said coldly.  
  
On the table were lumpy potatoes, mushy carrots, and grilled cheese sandwiches, which looked a couple days old.  
  
But Mia was starving. She had soon eaten everything on her plate.  
  
"I thought so." Kenny said, looking at the clean plate, "Well, would you rather talk for a little while, or go to bed."  
  
"Bed please." Mia replied, and Kenny showed her the room next door with a cot, a pillow, and a blanket. Mia got in, and soon fell asleep.  
  
(Seven days later)  
  
Kenny was wrong about two things; she still didn't love him (Now she just hated his guts), and she still loved Michael (Even more now that she hadn't seen him for so long).  
  
"Mia?" Kenny said, coming into "her bedroom", "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" She asked angrily  
  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"No." She said  
  
"Well, we're going out." He told her  
  
"Really?" She asked, sort of excitedly. And why shouldn't she? She had been outside, let alone seen daylight for a week.  
  
"Yes." Kenny said, "I have a meeting that I can't miss. So my good friend George will drive you around until my meeting is done. Then the car will come pick me up, I get in, and we come back."  
  
"Aren't people going to see me?" Mia asked suspiciously  
  
"No. The windows are tinted."  
  
So fifteen minutes later, Kenny out a blindfold on Mia, to make sure she wouldn't know where he was keeping her. He walked outside, made sure no one could see them, and guided Mia to the car parked in the street.  
  
After about ten minutes of driving, Kenny took off Mia's blindfold. The first thing she did was look out the window. She was surprised to see that she was still in New York.  
  
Then she got the first look at the driver, George. He was bald, except for a patch of hair in the back on his head. He was muscular, and Mia noticed that he had a gun in the front seat next to him. 'Shit.' Mia thought.  
  
But she soon thought of an escape. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she knew she wouldn't have another chance for a while.  
  
As Kenny was about to get out of the car, Mia turned toward him and said sweetly, "Kenny dear? Why don't you leave the doors unlocked so that when we come to pick you up, you can hope right in? That way, we won't waste any time."  
  
Kenny looked at her suspiciously, the softened, and smiled, "Of course Princess." He said, the got out, said something to the driver, who nodded.  
  
Mia heard the locks on the door unlock, and she smiled to herself.  
  
But Mia did hear Kenny's last words, "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." George nodded again, and slowly drove away.  
  
About ten minutes into the drive, Mia asked, "Could we stop at a bathroom, I really have to go."  
  
"I'm sorry lady, but I have orders to keep you inside the car." George said  
  
Mia folded her arms, and looked out the window.  
  
Hey, they were back in her old neighborhood! She felt a flurry of excitement as she had another idea. She knew that about two blocks away from where they were, was the Central Park Zoo, and a stoplight.  
  
As they came to the stoplight, and George slowed down the car, Mia sucked in some air, opened the door, and leaped out.  
  
Then she ran like hell.  
  
She was tired when she got to the zoo. She felt faint, she hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and she was still wearing the same clothes from a week ago.  
  
The zoo was closed, but Mia didn't care, she thought she could hide with the penguins for a while, then try and find some help.  
  
But she didn't have to wait very long. In the penguin house, was Michael, and he saw her.  
  
"Michael." She croaked, and then fainted.  
  
**************************  
  
As Mia finished her story, without being interrupted once, her father (Not to mention Grandmere), just looked at her.  
  
"He didn't...rape you did he?" Her father said quietly  
  
Mia shook her head.  
  
"I must call the police at once." He said, with a renewed and determined voice, and got up  
  
"You mean, you believe me?" Mia asked  
  
"Well, of course." Phillipe said with a weird look, "Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"It's just," Mia said, "I never thought Kenny would do something like that."  
  
"Neither did I, but I honestly don't think you're lying. I want Kenny Showalter arrested." He said, and then picked up the phone.  
  
As he called, Grandmere offered Mia some tea and cookies. Mia gladly excepted, then went back to watching her father.  
  
"Right, Kenny Showalter." Her father said, then looked angry, "Yes I know he's a minor, but he kidnapped my daughter!"  
  
Mia heard some exasperated arguing coming from the other line, then finally her dad said, "Do you know who I am? I am Prince Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerald Grimaldi Renaldo of Genovia, and my daughter is Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia. She was recently reported missing, but luckily, she has been found. No thanks to you I might add. And I want her kidnapper arrested." He said  
  
A long pause, followed by some head nodding, "Um hum's", and finally he put down the phone.  
  
"We are suppose to take Mia back to New York." Phillipe said finally.  
  
"No." Grandmere said simply.  
  
"Well, we must. They have to talk to her before they can put out a warrant. And we won't have to worry about Mia getting kidnapped again. She will have two bodyguards following her everywhere." He looked at Mia when he said everywhere.  
  
Mia understood very well, and agreed.  
  
"Fine." Grandmere said, "But I want her at the Plaza with me."  
  
"No. She will stay with her mother and stepfather." Phillipe said sternly.  
  
"But it's not safe enough there." Grandmere argued.  
  
"Please remember that Mia was kidnapped at the Plaza, not at the loft. She will stay with her mother. And that is final. This is my daughter, and I will chose." He said.  
  
Mia, in the first time in a week and a half, smiled.  
  
She was finally going home.  
  
AN: That was long, but you guys deserved it. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Hey, sorry it took so long. Lot's of stuff going on (for more details see me other PD story), and I'm finally getting a chance to write again. Thank God for that.  
  
So, thanks for waiting me, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Not only was Mia going home, Grandmere wasn't coming with. She decided she needed a brake from all the chaos.  
  
Mia was in her room, packing her things, and she turned on the tape that had Michael singing.  
  
She was so glad to be going back. She would be able to see Mom, Fat Louie, Tina, and Lilly. And Michael. Mia even missed Kenny, Boris, and Mr. G.  
  
She smiled, singing along, and someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said, and went to turn off the tape.  
  
Her dad came in before she could turn it off and he sighed.  
  
"Mia? Who was that singing?" He asked  
  
Mia blushed and said, "Michael."  
  
"So that's what he sent you?"  
  
"Yeah. And by the way, thanks for bringing it over." She said, "It really meant a lot to me."  
  
"No problem." Her dad said and paused. Then he said, "He really loves you Mia."  
  
Mia smiled at him, and nodded. "I love him too." She said  
  
"I know. Which is why I'm going to let you guys date. But only after a couple of days, and after Kenny is as far away from you as possible." Her father told her  
  
"Really dad?!" Mia exclaimed and gave him a hug  
  
"Yes, but you're still going to have bodyguards. No exceptions there." He said, give her a stern look.  
  
"Michael wouldn't have it any other way." Mia agreed  
  
"That's another reason why I liked him." Phillipe said, and gave Mia one last hug before leaving.  
  
The next day, as Mia sat on the private jet, staring out the window, she became nervous.  
  
"What if everyone's weird around me?" She thought to herself. "What if I'll never be able to go back to life I had?"  
  
She had always thought her life couldn't have gotten much worse when she was a princess, but being kidnapped defiantly topped that.  
  
Lars came over and sat across from her.  
  
"Is everything all right Princess?" He asked  
  
Mia smiled weakly at him. "Just nervous I guess." She said  
  
"Look Mia." Lars said, and put his hands together. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what Lars?" Mia asked, confused.  
  
"For not being a good enough bodyguard. Your Grandmother told me a little about what you went through, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that because of me."  
  
"Lars," Mia said, putting a hand of his. "It's not your fault. The only person to blame here, is Kenny. For now, we just need to put this behind us, and move on."  
  
"Mia, you're going to be a great ruler one day." Lars said, smiling, and left.  
  
He was right in a way. This experience had changed Mia and her perspective of life. Instead of just donating money to Greenpeace, she would give more to people who went through the same thing.  
  
But for now, Mia was just glad she was going home. She when saw the lights of the city, she knew she was safe again.  
  
"Mia!" She heard someone scream as she stepped into the bustle of the airport. The air smelled old, sort of sweaty, but Mia paid no attention to this. She just saw all the people there waiting for her, and she smiled.  
  
"Mia!" Came another call, and Lilly ran up to her.  
  
She gave her a big hug, and didn't let go for about five minutes. But Mia didn't care; it was just great to see Lilly again.  
  
Soon family and friends and a couple people from the press hoping for an interview surrounded her.  
  
"Not now." Phillipe told the press, "She'll be having a press conference soon, but for now we're just trying to keep life as normal as possible."  
  
Finally, when Mia had finished saying hi to everyone, they stepped aside, and there was Michael. He was standing there with red roses, and smiled, enjoying watching Mia swarmed by people.  
  
Now he stepped up to Mia and handed her the flowers.  
  
"Someone told me to give these to you when you came back." He said  
  
Mia turned around, and gave the flowers to her Mom so that she could embrace Michael.  
  
Which she did.  
  
He swung her around, and she laughed like she hadn't in a long time. Michael finally sat her down, and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."  
  
She smiled, and whispered back, "I missed you too."  
  
"I love you Mia." He said, and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."  
  
Mia started crying, and hugged him again.  
  
Phillipe finally told him it was time to go, and they all gathered in the limo, which was parked outside. They all headed over to Mia's house to have dinner.  
  
While everyone else was downstairs, Mia slipped up the stairs, and to her bedroom.  
  
The inside was filled with flowers. Some had already died, for they had been there too long. Some had cards, which explained how sorry they were and hopped for her safe return. And some must have come after Mia was found because they said, 'Congratulations' and 'Hope she's doing well' inscribed on them.  
  
On Mia desk, Michael had left Mia the letters he had gotten from the "fellow believer", and her bracelet.  
  
Mia held it close, and soon slipped it on, feeling as though she had just gotten back the last part.  
  
Michael soon appeared at her door.  
  
"Everyone was wondering where you went. I thought I might find you here."  
  
Mia turned around, and Michael saw the silver around her wrist.  
  
"You got your bracelet back." He said nodding to it.  
  
"Michael." Mia said  
  
He stepped closer to her and hugged her again tightly.  
  
"I thought I would never se you again." She whispered as Michael stroked her hair.  
  
"I thought so too." He said  
  
"Did anyone tell you who the kidnapper was?" Mia asked  
  
"No." Michael replied  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Not right now. I think I would want revenge. And right now, I'm just glad your back."  
  
"Me too." Mia said  
  
Michael and Mia didn't have much alone time after that. At dinner people asked her questions (not about the kidnapping), but things like if she planned on coming back to school soon, and when would princess lessons start again.  
  
Lilly and Michael had told her that the day after winter break, everyone had been coming up to them and saying how sorry the were. Even Josh and Lana had said sorry.  
  
"She was actually crying." Lilly said, "Like she was always your best friend or something."  
  
"Ah, come on Lilly, lighten up." Mia said  
  
After dinner, Mia watched Star Wars, and finally after everyone had left, went up to bed. When she was ready, and had gotten into bed, her mother knocked, and came in.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." She said  
  
"Hi Mom." Mia replied, looking up from her diary.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you needed anything." She said  
  
"Mom, even though we've been through a rough time recently doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself. I'm fine Mom." Mia said trying to make her mom smile a little.  
  
Helen sighed. "I know that Mia. It's just, I don't know what I would have done if you had never come home."  
  
"I understand Mom, but I need to heal on my own time." Mia told her.  
  
She nodded in response and squeezed me hand.  
  
"Goodnight honey."  
  
"Goodnight Mom."  
  
AN: I know that chapter wasn't very long, but there'll be another up quicker soon, I promise. Review please, it really helps me out. There's only a couple more chapters left. 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Well, I have another chapter ready (finally), and I am a very bad llama (as my English teacher would say) for making you wait so long. Anyway, as my geography would say, enough yacking and get on with the chapter. So I will. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A couple weeks had passed since Mia's first trip back home. She was doing well, and starting to get back into schedule. It was she who suggested she should start school again.  
  
"It's your choice Mia." Her mom had said, "I just don't want you to rush into things when you aren't ready."  
  
"I'm fine Mom. I'm really doing great. I think it'll be a good idea to start again." She had insisted.  
  
"Okay then. I'll talk to your father tonight and we'll figure out the security plans." "Okay. Thanks Mom."  
  
"Sure dear."  
  
Mia ran back up to her room and grabbed the phone.  
  
When she phoned the Moscovitz apartment, Lilly was the one to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" She said  
  
"Lilly! It's me!" Mia said  
  
"Hey Mia, how you doing?" Lilly asked  
  
"I'm doing great. Guess what?" She didn't give Lilly a chance to guess. "I'm coming back to school!"  
  
"That's great Mia! But are you sure you want to? No one's pushing you."  
  
"Lilly, you sound like my Mom. I'm fine. I'm getting so bored at home. And it'll be great to see the rest of the crew." I tell her truthfully.  
  
"Okay. Just, are you going to be picking up Michael and me still? I was just wondering, but you know you don't have-" But Mia stopped her  
  
"Lilly," She said, "You're starting to scare me. This is so not like you. It's just plain weird."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Mia."  
  
"Lilly can I talk to Michael."  
  
Lilly sighed then yelled, "Michael! Your love is one the phone!"  
  
Mia smiled. Yep, Lilly was back to normal.  
  
When Michael got on he was panting and out of breath.  
  
"Lilly...told me...you were...on the...phone." He stumbled  
  
"Michael, don't kill yourself running to the phone." Mia said  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"You know," Mia said, "Someone seems to say that every time I open my mouth to speak. I'm just fine Michael. I promise I'll tell you when I'm not."  
  
"Oh sorry, okay." Michael said, starting to catch his breath. "So what did you call for?"  
  
"I'm coming back to school!" Mia told him  
  
"That's great Mia, really great. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow then for school I guess."  
  
"Oh, okay, right. I'll see you tomorrow." Mia said, a little disappointed he had to leave.  
  
"Mia?" He said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye Mia." Michael whispered  
  
"Bye Michael." She said back and the phone went dead.  
  
'Well,' She thought, 'Now that I have so much extra time I might as well figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow.'  
  
Monday  
  
Mia arrived at school at exactly fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. Lars and Joe (Her new bodyguard)[Yes, I got the name from the movie] escorted her to her locker along with Lilly and Michael who rode with her in the limo.  
  
During the limo ride when Lilly had first gotten in, she had started to fish through her bag.  
  
"Where is it?" She grumbled to herself.  
  
"Um, Lilly?" Mia said, stretched her neck out to see into the bag. "Are you looking for something?"  
  
At that moment, Lilly's head shoots up and Lilly exclaimed, "Ah, here it is."  
  
It was Mia's diary. She hadn't seen it since before her kidnapping. She had been looking all over the house for it, but it never showed up. Mia decided not to ask her mother, 'cause she didn't want her to think that she was having a sudden nightmare "vision" and needed to write it down.  
  
Lilly handed the diary to her cautiously and said, "I haven't looked in at all. Well, other then the time when it just fell open and I happened to see my name in it while I picked it up."  
  
Mia laughed. "It's all right Lilly. Thanks, I've been looking for it."  
  
Now, as Mia and her escorties (Including Lilly, Tina, and Michael), all eyes were on her and when she passed people they all of a sudden fell silent as though any words at all heard, would harm Mia.  
  
All over her locker were cards, messages, tiny teddy bears saying, "Get well soon", and flowers sticking out.  
  
Mia leaned over to Lilly and whispered, "I could have used this all lot more when I found out I was a princess."  
  
The first chance Mia got during her first class, she opened her diary and skimmed the pages until she got to the last page she had written it. It had been the night of the winter dance when she had written, "I lived happily after all".  
  
'I spoke too soon.' She thought to herself now.  
  
The next page was clean, and Mia took out her pen, thought for a moment and started writing.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Monday, Homeroom [If this is not Mia's first hour class, please let me know so I can change it]  
  
It feels strange writing in my diary again. Since I have already explained the details of my captivity more then once, I don't feel like writing it down. So I'll just skip to the part where I finally start to become me again.  
  
Here are the number of times people have come up to be and said how sorry they are: 87  
  
Here's how many people hoped I would feel better soon: 54  
  
Here's how many people have asked me if I was scared while being kidnapped or anything else about my kidnapping: 89  
  
The total of people talking to me today: 230  
  
Out of those people were people I knew (or have talked to me before): 33  
  
Funny how people think they've known you all your life, come up and start talking to you, when they've never done so before.  
  
There's one episode of Buffy when she can hear minds and she hears someone saying, "By tomorrow, they'll all be dead" and both her and her friends think it's this quiet, weird kid (It turns out to be the cafeteria lady poisoning people with rat poison) who's got a gun, but it turns out he just wanted to kill himself. He could have just been kidnapped, 'cause he would have gotten more attention. [I'm really sorry if I have insulted anyone with that last sentence; I didn't mean too.]  
  
Anyway, to add to the attention, Principal Gupta even said something about "how grateful we all our that our own Mia Thermopolis is safe and now back in school". Great, that helps.  
  
Still Monday, G&T  
  
During G&T Michael noticed how uncomfortable I was having people come up to me, that he gave me a sympathetic smile and had Lilly go tell the people to "piss off". Well, he didn't tell her to say that, but Lilly said they were starting to irritate her.  
  
So now that I finally have some peace and quiet, Michael's now tutoring me all the Algebra that I have missed. Which was quite a bit, despite the fact that Mr. G. started to help me at home too. Speaking of homework, you would think I have a lot, considering I was gone for a couple of weeks. But the teachers haven't given me much. Just maybe a few pages to read, or a worksheet to do. But that's it.  
  
I think I'm going to go talk to Principal Gupta.  
  
********************************************  
  
Mia walked (with Joe and Lars behind) to Principal Gupta's office. There were a few lingering in the hallway, but they just stared.  
  
When Mia approached the secretary, the secretary stood up.  
  
Mia looked at her strangely, then figured out what she was doing.  
  
"Oh, no. It's okay; you don't need to do that. I just need to talk to Principal Gupta. Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, go right in Princess." The secretary replied  
  
But Mia knocked on the door just in cause she was on the phone.  
  
"Come in Amelia." Ms. Gupta said  
  
Mia entered and asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Ms. Gupta didn't look up, just simply said, "Is anyone else addressed as the Princess?"  
  
Mia blushed. "No, I guess not."  
  
The principal finally looked up, smiled, and gestured to a chair.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Amelia?" She asked  
  
"Um, I just wanted to take about everyone's attitude around me." Mia said, taking a seat, with Lars and Joe standing behind her.  
  
"I thought everyone was acting extremely polite around you today."  
  
"Well, yes, but that's just it: there acting to polite. I mean, before the whole kidnapping, nobody really talked to me, or was even nice to me. Now they're all "Oh Mia, I'm so sorry." Or "I'm so glad your okay, it's great to see you again." "  
  
"Ah yes, you did mention something about people not liking you in that interview a couple months back."  
  
"Yes, I guess I did." Mia said, "But the point is, I just want people to be normal around me. I don't want people addressing me as "the Princess"."  
  
"I understand Mia." Ms. Gupta said, "Tell you what, I was going to be holding a assembly tomorrow anyway, but would you like to take about your concern."  
  
"I don't know, I'm ah," Mia trailed off as she remembered everyone being so sincere. "Sure Ms. Gupta, I'll try."  
  
"All right then. Come down to the gym ten minutes before your first class lets out. I'll let your teacher know."  
  
Mia got up, and collected her stuff. "Thanks Ms. Gupta."  
  
"No problem Mia, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Well, that went well." Lars noted after they had walked out, past the secretary (who didn't stand up bit did look up from her work to stare).  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did." Mia replied but now she had two speeches and two large crowds listening to her, coming up.  
  
AN: Phew. I guess I'm going to have to update faster so I can finish this story and my new story (if I do get a chance to put it up) before I leave for my trip. Anyway, enough about my life; go read some more about Mia's life in someone else's stories. Have fun! 


End file.
